Ali Babah
Ali Babah is a character of Jibaku-kun (as known Bucky: The Incredible Kid or Bucky: Searching for World 0) created by Ami Shibata. She is the fifth G.C. of Pentas and is known for transforming in both her female form and a young gay form. History Ali Babah is shown in the beginning of Episode 10 along with her spirit Spark are showing the red light coming from the sultan's staff which wielded by the Turtle Monster in the palace (a reference to the Palace of Agrabah in Disney's Aladdin). She meets Bucky, Pinky and Kai in the Sand Town who are travelling in Zero World which is the Needle Tower as she bumped into Bucky who notices her and her G.C. watch. Ali Babah finally reveals herself to them in her cloak disguise along with her spirit, Spark. Ali Babah wanted to stop the Turtle Monster for causing all the trouble in Pentas which Bucky and his group agree. After journeying through the desert and its traps, they finally infiltrate the sultan's palace. When they through the large door where Ali Babah tells them to ready they were later caught by a king cobra Trouble Monster which they discover that she manages to trap the trio inside the palace they ended up being bound in ropes due to her treachery. However, it was a set up made by the Turtle Monster which he tells Ali Babah to get the three spirits in order to break the curse. But monter breaks his promise as Ali Babah attacks him with her double dagger-like boomerang. But due to his treachery she along with Bucky and the group are locked up. Ali Babah manages to unlock their cell which Bucky promises to her that he will defeat the monster. The group continues to infiltrate the sultan's chambers where they disguised as chefs as Ali Babah manages to ambush the Turtle Monster but to no avail due to its shell for shielding himself as the fight ensues. Ali Babah tells Bucky to use Bambi and Spark to throw at the Turtle Monster with a Pink Miracle Bomber as a distraction. When the Turtle Monster's head finally comes out, Bucky manages to defeat it with the help of his Superior technique to hit his target directly by breaking the center of the Turtle Monster's shell making the monster escape from the blasts. Ali Babah finally thanked Bucky for destroying the monster and Bucky gave her back the red gem where he keeps on his pocket. As the curse is already broken, Ali Babah instantly transforms into a young gay much to his horrible shock. Ali Babah became happily to see him as Kai was totally dismayed to her appearance of being a gay before being fainted as a Ali Babah in her young gay form tries to flirt towards Bucky as her spirit Spark also tries to flirt at Bucky's spirit, Jibac. She was later seen protecting her people in Pentas from several Trouble Monster attack created by Slash's Poison of Awakening and is last seen reuniting with fellow Great Children in the final battle. Appearance Ali Babah has a short black hair with a full fringe and brown eyes. She also wears a cyan bandanna on her head and a single large gold earring on her left ear. Due to her Arabian appearance, she wears a different shades of purple sleeveless midriff with a single short sleeve and a light blue cape on her back, light blue harlem pants with a blue gem in the center of her pants and a yellow pearls at the edge of her pants and magenta colored Arabian boots. She also has a gold arm band on her left with a ring on her finger, a single light blue glove on her right hand a blue Arabian choker and wields her boomerang on her back. In her young gay form, her appearance remains the same as her height is lowered in two inches and was flat chested due to her manly appearance. Personality Ali Babah is shown to be a very serious and determined woman who wanted to stop the Turtle Monster for making the people in Pentas into a poverty zone in Sand Town due to his greed for power. She also has a tough streak when she deceives her enemies as well as very strategic which she instructs Bucky to use Bambi and Spark to use the Pink Miracle Bomber as it means to distract the monster. In her young gay form, she is shown to be happy and very flirty towards Bucky after her curse is broken into her normal form. Powers Ali Babah can throw her spirit Spark to infiltrate the palace as well as she uses Pinky's spirit Bambi to make a team up against the Turtle Monster. She also uses her double daggers-like boomerang as her close range instead of long range. Trivia *In the Japanese version of the anime, she is voiced by Yuu Asakawa who is known for voicing Tsugumi Higashijuujou from the manga and anime series, Cyberteam of Akihabara. In the Filipino Dub, she is voiced by two voice actors in the series, In her female form, she is voiced by Celeste Dela Cruz who also voices Silva. But in her young gay form, she is voiced by Jefferson Utanes who also voices Kai and Dartagnan. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female